The invention relates to a method of producing slots in workpieces. The invention also relates to a method of connecting two workpieces. Finally, the invention relates to a device for producing slots in workpieces.
For connecting workpieces, in wood-frame construction in particular, a system referred to as the Lamello jointing system is known. This involves using a circular saw blade to cut slots in the form of segments of a circle into two parts made of wood that are to be connected to each other, inserting into these slots small flat, approximately lenticular wooden plates which are also known as biscuits, and gluing them with wood glue. The biscuits swell under the effect of the wood glue and in this way lead to a permanent, solid connection between the two components.
Although connections of this type are very strong as a result of the gluing, there is the disadvantage that it is scarcely possible for relatively small workpieces to be connected in confined spaces because of the segmental slots.
Metal connectors for connecting adjacent workpieces by means of wood glue are indeed also known, disclosed by DE 102 50 096 A1, the connecting elements being coated with a wood veneer. In this way, the connecting elements inserted into assigned slots can likewise be connected to one another by means of wood glue.
However, here there is also the problem that, because the slots are produced by means of circular saw blades, a segmental shape is obtained, precluding connections in a confined space.
Furthermore, DE 199 38 106 C1 discloses a portable power tool with a stop, which has an oscillatory drive for intermittently driving the tool about a longitudinal axis of the output shaft and is provided with an adjustable stop for maintaining a minimum distance between the portable tool and a workpiece.
Although grinding or sawing work can in principle be carried out with such a tool, it does not allow precision slots to be produced in workpieces.